


【授权翻译】A little bit of peril

by lilighjk



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Silly Spy Gadgets, Virginity Roleplay, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilighjk/pseuds/lilighjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6548788?view_adult=true">The little bit of peril</a>by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters"> Deepdarkwaters</a> for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedveneer/gifts"> crushedveneer</a></p><p> </p><p>旧文搬运</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A little bit of peril

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[The little bit of peril](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6548788?view_adult=true)by [ Deepdarkwaters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters) for [ crushedveneer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedveneer/gifts)
> 
>  
> 
> 旧文搬运

加入kingsman就像是获得了两次重生：先是梦中世界才有的电子产品与新发明，人们和他一样被层出不穷的高科技搞得晕头转向，再是最终被临时分配给Galahad当上线后举行的皇家婚礼。  
“你不喜欢Barbara。”Galahad评说道。  
“是的，先生。我们对工作已进行了重新安排，人们都希望可以参加这个婚礼。”Scott烦躁地回头越过自己的肩膀扫视着人群，在各个角落巨大的屏幕旁，人们戴着眼镜穿着整套服饰就好像被邀请到一个愚蠢的马戏团一样。  
“所以，你不是皇室的拥戴着？”  
“我很荣幸能为女王和国家服务，先生，但我的志趣不在浪漫喜剧上。”  
这使得Galahad笑出了声，伴随着一次惊讶的快速吐气他跑了起来，“就像一场闹剧，不是吗？虽然我得说她的裙子看起来棒极了，像是个庞大又昂贵的降落伞，但那褶皱明显是刻意制作的。”他的声音沙哑中带着沉静，时隐时现的缠绕在耳旁。“你叫什么名字？”  
“RD453。”Scott背诵着他的身份牌，并不断摆弄着控制键试图找到一个更清晰的信号，“是...”  
“什么？Hardy？你断线了。”  
跟其他名字一样，Hardy是个好名字，甚至比他自己的还要好。“是的，很高兴认识你，你有六层楼高而且还在跑步，先生，如果我是你我会更加专注于我的脚下。”  
短暂的扭打声和压抑的抽噎声后，Galahad平静地说，“谢谢你的提议，最后一个尾追者已被击晕，我准备好上车了，麻烦告知一下Bedivere的情况。”  
“他的任务完成了，犯罪头目已被押送上货车。”  
“好极了，我们是否可以宣布任务成功了？”  
“那得等回到总部完成你的任务报告，先生。”Scott提醒他，Galahad在他耳中极其痛苦的呻吟了一声，就好像他被重击了腹部。  
当他们第二天真的见面时，他才发现这个男人与他所期盼的相差甚远。在通话中Galahad听起来在这行里已经是个老手了，自信又干练。所以当一位有着蓬松发丝面颊上挂着大大酒窝且颇为年轻的人出现在门口时，正在为茶配上一个切片柠檬的Scott还以为他是个新来的助手或是实习生。  
“早上好。”那人说，“我在找Hardy。”  
“谁？”Scott一边漫不经心地回答一边用纸巾擦拭溢在吧台上的柠檬汁，“你是说R&D？那就是我们。”  
“哦，是的，或许这就是他所说的，那真是次糟糕的通话。”  
硬币从手中掉落，Scott放下茶杯抬起头盯着他，“你是代理Galahad？”  
Galahad看起来一点也不惊讶，“你是Hardy？”  
“是的，嗯，不，那不是我的名字，但昨天和你通话的的确是我，RD453。”他有些难为情地示意了下别在针织套衫上的身份牌。黑白照片看起来糟糕透了，这让他看起来眼睛无神又憔悴，但现在把它翻过去而不显得粗鲁已为时太晚，所以当Galahad凑近去看身份牌时他只是一动不动地站在那，前者仿佛在记下那上面寥寥可数的信息：部门、代号和执卡级别。  
“那么，你的名字是什么？”Galahad直起身走近吧台打开了茶壶的盖子并因里面已经凉了的茶皱起了鼻子，但还是给自己倒了一杯外加牛奶和三块方糖，然后看起来颇为抗拒地喝了一小口，就好像他知道任何口味的人都会对他厌恶，这不仅仅是因为他满不在乎，他确实乐在其中。  
“Scott。”  
“Harry。”Galahad说，当Scott伸出空闲的手打算握手时收复了一个略显愚蠢的笑容，酒窝过于深刻且露出了太多牙齿。他看起来不可思议的年轻，可能只比一个男孩大一点—倒不是说Scott想要否认这点，但是真的，一个十八岁的男孩，不该是为了报酬手里握着枪身后跟着暗杀者在露特山顶徘徊的那一个。“很高兴能见到你，希望你没有觉得我很奇怪，我今天还为你买了礼物呢。”  
“一个礼物。”Scott重复道，Galahad—Harry点了点头，他看上去稍带歉意。  
“我本来打算送给Barbara的，但自从她放了我鸽子，我认为这也蛮公平的，我可以吗？”他甚至没有费心去等一个答复便把手中的茶杯放在了吧台上，转手拿起了Scott的，晃荡着液体倒入了他从公文包中拿出的一个马克杯里：马克杯上涂满了丑陋的花朵、冠冕和羊皮卷纸，在杯子的边沿处嵌着一圈金边，查尔斯和戴安娜的脸在这一堆粗鄙的装饰物中间庄严地凝视着外面，就好像他们要纪念的是葬礼而不是婚礼。“我从街上一个卖纪念品的伙计那买下的这个，我不认为她，现在是你，会对一条纪念领带或是观赏顶针表示感激。”  
“我不想显得粗鲁，但我也不大确定我是否对现在的礼物感到感激。”  
这使得Harry咧开嘴笑了起来，他斜靠在吧台上又一次拿起了他的茶杯，喝茶的动作看起来有些随意，可一举一动中却又彰显着天生的优雅，还有他那长腿和完美的定制细条纹西装。“我知道，很可怕不是吗？在我离开后请随意击碎它吧，我只是觉得我该为我的第一个任务留下点纪念品。”  
“那么。”Scott再次望向那个丑陋的东西，柠檬咬合处杯子的内沿边缘有着工整的印刷体名字，他恭敬地回答“非常感谢，我会倍加珍惜它的。”恰到好处的讽刺使得Galahad的眼睛闪出愉悦的光芒。  
“我得回去写那份该死的任务报告了，这个工作简直自带一个办公室。”他看起来好像被自己的话吓到了，就好像刚刚意识到不该出此言语，“在他们让我爬行于泥泞中或是从飞机上抛下却不给降落伞后，我并不期盼他们能有足够完备的管理措施。”  
“有点令人失望？”Scott颇为同情地问，他把嘲讽提高到了一个更高的等级，因为他甚至都没有一间办公室，他有的只是一个轻薄的小隔间和一个控制台，它们很少能坚持三个小时不被什么人热情高涨发明出的武器原型来一次爆炸，一间地表上的办公室对于他来说就等同于童话故事中的空中城堡。  
“天哪，不。这关乎实现梦想等等的事情，如果我没有赢得这个位置，我大概会被困在血雨腥风的经济学讲座在诸如监狱般的剑桥啊此类的地方直至今日了。”Harry冲洗完他的茶杯把它放在了滴水板上，在找不到一块茶巾后，他拿起杯子胡乱地在他那价值千磅的衣服前擦了擦仿佛那就是件面包师傅的围裙，接着他伸出手，热情地握住了Scott的手指并给了他另一个面带酒窝又闪闪发光的男孩式笑容。  
“虽然听错了名字，但很高兴能一睹其真容，请好好享受你的茶和华丽的礼物吧。”  
“我希望这糟糕的设计能成就出皇家茶。”  
这是个下意识就说出的愚蠢答复，出口之迅速就如打嗝般让人猝不及防，他几乎是立刻就后悔了，直到Harry爽朗的笑声惊得走廊里的什么人掉了她的文件后他才再次开口，“我道歉，刚才是我太失礼了。”而他说话的语调偏又暗示着另一层意思：我想我们现在是朋友了。“我拿走这份报纸了，就权当是作为补偿”他偷下了不知是谁放在这当水壶架子的一份太阳报，查尔斯和戴安娜在头版接吻的图片消失在了电梯门后。  
这是往后许多事情发生前的一个序篇。  
7.18更新+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

十四个月后，Galahad成为了被称作“地牢”居民中的一位常客，靠近东边的下级区域是处理程序的操作部门，Harry在任务间歇总是花太多时间与Barbara、Linda或是其他人一起闲聊。他似乎在这些关注，和她们执意给予给他来表示爱意的无尽食物中茁壮成长起来，她们待他的方式就好像他是一只被宠坏的哈巴狗，作为回报似的，他也拥有了一只被他宠坏的小狗，后者总是像影子一般对他形影不离，它会因主人的一群代理妈妈给的小小午餐而翻出个后空翻。Scott遇见Harry时，他不是拿着三明治就是拿着饼干，或是对他赞同抑或厌恶的加冕街（注1）情节和流行明星的罗曼史手舞足蹈，摆出一副据理力争的架势。鉴于他的西装上满是狗毛和泥爪子印，那些后勤部的人们在他将要离开时，总是徘徊在周围，明争暗斗，人人都希望能在最后拿着粘毛器接近他。  
靠近西边的是研究与开发部门，Harry总想偷着到那走一走，即使他并不真的允许去那。好在他在担任代理的培训期间似乎在哪点上迷住了Merlin，所以在他们不受欢迎时，他不会像其他特工一样那么快地被赶出来。  
不幸的是，对于Scott来说，这意味着他要在Harry好奇的注视下焊接极小的零件或制定复杂的蓝图，而这种目光显然已经对他的注意力的等级产生了影响。在工作时，他开始尝试以一种镇定、平静的口吻来向Harry表达自己的意愿：他们这样做的原因，所拥有的问题，所渴望实现的目的，以及就未来前景来说，飞速发展的科技对Kingsman的武器和防御所带来的意义。  
“你一定在开玩笑，这简直是科幻小说。”Harry总是这么说，似笑非笑的看着Merlin、Scott或是其他人用粉笔激动地在黑板上写下那些天马行空的设想。当这些想法真的实现时，他又热切地道歉，迈着优雅的步伐向每个人讲述夸大过了的故事，讲述这些发明怎样在莫斯科、柏林或是任何一个能用上它们的地方拯救了他的生命。他那么迷人，会讲冷笑话，还有小狗般的热情，当Scott发觉自己陷入其中时，他开始有点厌恶自己，这简直快要他发了疯。人人都爱Galahad，他怎么能不爱。  
Scott在讲解一个Merlin对武器化手表的新的计划书时，Harry说，“你看，我都不知道你的姓，这是不是很糟糕？”Scott停下展开手中图纸的动作，转过身来，面带困惑。  
“你知道的。”  
“我不敢相信我知道。”  
“是Scott，蠢货。”  
Harry皱起了眉毛，“Scott Scott，苏格兰的那个Scot？（注2）这不公平。”  
“Scott是我的姓。”  
“不。”Harry看起来有些痛苦，他抬起眼盯着他，“我一直以姓氏称呼你，而你从未纠正过我，这其中的粗鲁就由我来承担吧，我很抱歉。”  
“这没关系，所有人都这样叫我。”Scott说，他感到热度蔓上了脸颊和胃部，但很快他又把注意力集中到了纸页上，把刚才的感觉抛在了镇纸和订书机在的角落，“我们在各地收集了投针，现在仍在攻克在没有计时精度的情况下机器的适应程度，但......”  
“所以。”Harry打断了他，换上了平时闲聊用的面孔，就像是渴望探寻到一个秘密，“你的名字。”  
“这些都无关紧要，我们该考虑的是失忆症、眩晕和快速致命的毒药，你还能发现其他什么是重要的吗？”  
“你的名字。”  
“Walter。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“我的父母都是文学教授，他们就是管不住自己（注3）。我们希望你可以简单的以这个纽带进入不同的弹腔，绕组冠或许可以作为扳机。”  
“看起来不错。”Harry说，他弯下腰好更近的看清注释部分—即使他有着令人震惊的发型，说着糟糕的双关语，或是对Duran Duran（注 4）的爱情生活有毫不掩饰令人作呕的痴迷，但Harry是个Kingsman也是个绅士，他知道什么时候该把一个话题放下。他再也没有提起过这个。

注1: 《加冕街》是1960年出品的电视剧， Mervyn Cumming、Piotr Szkopiak执导，Anne Kirkbride、William Roache等主演。  
连续剧主要描述了劳工阶级生活上的喜怒哀乐——在酒吧、杂货店和居家内，邻人间的勾心斗角和诚心互动，情侣间的尔虞我诈和心心相印，亲子的冲突，友谊的挑战和日常生活的平淡。  
注2: 原文是Scott Scott the Scot? Scot有苏格兰人的意思。  
注3: Walter Scott沃尔特·司各特爵士，英国著名的历史小说家和诗人。他生于苏格兰的爱丁堡市，自幼患有小儿麻痹症，爱丁堡大学法律系毕业后，当过副郡长，他以苏格兰为背景的诗歌十分有名，但拜伦出现后，他意识到无法超越，转行开始写作历史小说，终于成为英语历史文学的一代鼻祖。  
注4: 杜兰杜兰乐队（英文名：DuranDuran）1978成军于年的英国伯明翰，是80年代红遍大西洋两岸的超级乐团。Duran的名字来源于60年代一部名为Barbarella的科幻电影中的一个人物。DuranDuran的音乐巧妙融合了后庞克与迪斯科的流行乐风，加之乐队成员的俊俏外貌与风格化的音乐录影带，令他们成为媒体宠儿，并以当时乐坛的头号偶像之姿，稳居新浪漫乐派掌门人的宝座。  
************  
在一半的后勤人员同一时间染上了流行感冒后，Guinevere侵入了Scott的领地。但有时变变口味他也的确乐在其中。在接受训练的早期他就能认定自己的心思是在武器和技术发展上，特别是在他被齿轮、电缆和人们的才华横溢包围时：当你见证这些想法确实可行时，总会有一种不可思议的兴奋感，所有这些由他或是其他人提出的不成熟的思想，在一个仲夏夜或几天的不眠不休后，突然在计划、原型或细节改良上有了突飞猛进地进展，而这最终都会在任务中作为工具来帮助他们拯救生命。  
Lancelot在任务报告的结尾写道，“新的投针成就了这次完美的任务，顺便转达我对Merlin及团队的谢意。”Scott坐在那像个傻瓜似的笑了五分钟，随意涂写着怀表的更新计划，全然不顾它已经完善到不必如此了。  
警报短促的响了一声，离他稍远一侧的墙面上属于Galahad的那盏灯开始闪烁起来。  
他把笔记本放在一边，在其他人已经都在线的情况下打开了他的通讯线路， “收到，Galahad，什么事？”  
“见鬼的，是你。”  
“我也很高兴能听见你悦耳的嗓音，”Scott从桌子上一打文件中抽出了要找的那个文件夹，快速翻看着，映入眼底的是诸如卧底、长期任务、诈骗、潜入等字眼，“任务文件中说如果没有问题尽量不要连线，那么你遇到了什么问题？”  
“哦，好吧，是......”Harry听起来很是窘迫，这根本不像他，“Mrs Villiers 表示她想，你知道的，邀请我去看看她的卧室家具，为了国家安全起见我自然是提前做了准备的。”他一定感受到了Scott转动的眼眸，不过但愿不是感受到他突然奇怪般骤然下沉的心，他再次开口时已没有方才那般尴尬劲了，话语中透露出他似乎被这个愚蠢地方的工作给逗乐了，“我需要点建议，真的。如果我做了，事后一旦被Mr Villiers发现势必会惹来麻烦，如果我拒绝了她，Victoria可能会尽一切方法使我无法再在已建立的社交圈中容身。她太过傲慢，甚至比我抗拒的东西还要多，我可以和她一起工作，我希望可以，但从一位操作人员的角度来说是否换一位是更可取的方法？”  
“我唯恐避之不急呢，别挂断，我给你接线Guinevere。”  
六天后，证据部门发来勒索用照片存档：Harry在长椅上，面带潮红，领带歪斜，头发凌乱。他压在一位身着靛蓝色礼服的年长女士身上，嘴唇贴紧她后颈处苍白的曲线。在这一刻，在游动的手下，照片像是手翻书一般快速动了起来—他放在她胸部的手，她放在他臀部以及费力把衬衫从裤腰里拽出来的手—和她环在他身上的双腿，他们纵情亲吻，以及Harry那夺人眼目的笑容，就好像除了她，他不会再对世上的其他任何人这样笑了。  
Scott把照片放入绿色的纸板夹里，用线捆好等待其他人处理，他回到了车间开始为越来越暴力的武器画设计图了。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Scott二十一岁生日伴随着一场他不怎么情愿的办公室聚会而来：他走进车间准备开始他的夜班，然后因为人们大叫着“惊喜”和突然而至的震天响的音乐跳了起来，他沉着心，惊恐地对上数十双充满期待等着他说点什么的眼睛，他含糊又结巴的说了些连他也记不起的东西，接着在磨练神经，进入到可怕的人际交流前，他满怀感激的接下了Merlin递来的加满杜松子酒的酒杯。  
后来事实上还是相当有趣的，Merlin和Guinevere面容冷峻的宣布他们在回归工作前只有一个小时的时间来贡他们疯狂，这个最后期限似乎给整件事加上了一个疯狂的注脚：他们一半的人选择在十二小时轮班开始前喝上一杯或是更多的酒，一些人以过度的激情在角落里跳舞，那里早先已被放上了电唱机，闪烁的彩色灯泡让这里活像是场迪斯科舞会，被Linda和Barbara细心淋上糖浆的蛋糕看上去就像他从东京带回来的红白机，那些还在任务中的特工们虽然和跳舞划定了界限，但还是会喝上一杯或是彼此友好的握握手，即使是Arthur本人也出现在了此次聚会上。  
“你似乎产生了不小的影响啊。”他说，Scott不知该作如何回复，这可能是真的，他想，谨慎地环顾周围每一个与他共事的人，那些他了解抑或仅有印象见过的人，他们对他微笑或是举杯示意。什么东西在他的内心深处沸腾，一种难以抑制的愉悦和自豪感让他咧开嘴以可能超过他们两人预期的热情回握了Arthur，自从他进入这扇门，他一直是以奉献和满足的心态投入到工作中，但这是头一次，他突然意识到这种感觉已悄然演变成一种幸福感。  
“谢谢，先生，我想我是幸运的。”  
半个小时后幸运的光环又一次降临到他头上，他嘴里含着另一个人的舌头被压在厕所的隔板上，那人的腿顶在他的腿间，Bob用他那算账使的手指灵活得扯飞了他的纽扣，并给了他一个满含酒味的生日口活，最终他把Scott留在了这，在走之前送了他一个假笑和祝他青春永驻，Scott像是个老家伙一样靠在瓷砖上拼命地喘气，感受着香烟和杜松子酒的气息。生日和隐秘的风流韵事都离他远去，在试图平整领带和针织套衫上的褶皱时，他确信这一定还有更糟的事。  
他觉得少了点什么，或者更具体点不如说少了什么人，但当Merlin开始喊叫着宣布聚会结束，不在做工时间的人可以离开时，他还是尽可能地把这种想法放到了一边，却终归是说起来容易做起来难：即使Harry不在现场，他的影子遍及各处：  
Scott为了报复那个极其丑陋的查尔斯和戴安娜马克杯，在圣诞节时送给Harry的茶杯，一个难看的陶瓷制单柄大酒杯，酒杯上设计粗鄙的罗马士兵下方写有“来自具有历史意义罗马浴的问候”，Harry声称楼上那些自命不凡的势力小人在看见它的第一眼就想摧毁它了，所以这个酒杯现在还放在地牢的厨房里等待他们的到访。他的护目镜和在胸部衣袋上用金色丝线绣着Galahad字样的白大褂，他每次在测试时间巡视时，它们总是挂在那个橱柜上，还有用一条用胶带黏在Scott显示器上的仙纸鹤，那是Harry在一次无聊的费用报告会议上折给他当吉祥物的，他仿佛像其他人一样在场，但是他不在这。  
“四号线路有你的电话。”有人这么告诉他时是时值凌晨两点，他满嘴塞满了三明治。  
“我是Scott。”  
“我是Harry。”  
“你好，有什么事吗？”  
“是的，事实上是你的生日，我没能参加去庆祝你的生日。蛋糕是什么样的？Linda想给你做个Q伯特（注1），因为每当你的疯狂试验失败时你总是不停的咒骂，但我不确定你是否会喜欢它。”  
“我早该知道是你的主意的。”不知为什么，Harry成功让沉默也透出洋洋得意的劲头，“我挺喜欢的，我在冰箱里还为你拯救了一块，但如果我饿了你恐怕就要等下次了。”  
“我还要在这里待上比预期长一些的时间。”Harry沮丧地说，“哦，如果我礼貌点问她，我肯定她会为我再做一个，在生日或不是生日的时候，毕竟她挺喜欢我的。”  
“所有人都喜欢你。”也许是生日祝酒的残余影响释放了他压抑的情绪，亦或许是仅仅因为他们古怪的友谊已经发展到了这个阶段，使他们可以这样交谈而不再感到局促了，“你是人们的最爱，如果你不是见鬼的衬得上他们这么做，这将会是一个严肃的争论焦点，你这个迷人的小混蛋。”  
当Harry回应时耳机里传来一阵他的笑声，“胡说，我有一个非常有权威的来源说楼上一半的女士都认为你非常有吸引力。在一种，你知道，那些老电影里，当一本正经的图书管理员摘下她的眼镜散下她的头发，她就成功伪装成了一个好莱坞女神。她们绝对是想要把你弄得一团糟。”他压低了嗓音，以一种让Scott脊柱发凉的挑逗语气说，“就只是摘掉你的眼镜，让你的领带稍微歪斜一点。”  
“别荒谬了。”他的声音平稳，透着一股奇迹般的自控力，但脑海中的图像一段时间内怕是忘不掉了：Harry的手指，修长而优雅，精准地扣着扳机或是环在敌人的脖子上，它们绅士的划过Scott的针织套衫以此来安抚他紧绷的情绪，接着他凑上来扫荡他的口腔霸道地给了他个吻，这感觉很糟，出于某种原因，对朋友有如此私密的想法甚至比偶尔造访的肮脏梦境或幻想跪在他面前把他吞地很深还要来的不适宜又粗俗。“你没有听说过地牢的女士们议论你的方式吗？”  
“那只是因为我们是最年轻的，但我们不能因此而自鸣得意，人们都渴望美好的事物，此外我们比他们少走了三十几年......”  
“行了，我该去工作了，别来烦我。那，你现在在哪呢？”  
“纽约。”  
“你那有没有可以让你收揽的姑娘啊？”  
“很多，但我感到很糟，当我把人往床上带时，你还在独自一人忙于生日的琐事中呢。”  
“请别再担心我的需求了，早些时候我刚被带到了洗手间。”  
“哦，听上去真浪漫。”Harry说，语气介于娱乐与厌恶之间，“你知道我弄清楚她是谁之前是不会罢休的吧？”  
“祝你好运。”Scott告诉他并挂断了电话。

注1: 《Q伯特》是日本游戏制造商Ultra 公司制作的一款充满挑战性的动作过关小游戏，在仿3维的方格上，Q精灵要躲避躲避毒蛇的攻击，巨石的攻击，踏遍所有的小方块，使它们都成为一个颜色。

*****  
Harry所说关于最年轻的那一部分对Scott来说似乎没用，但他却无法忽视它们在Harry身上产生的作用：他肆无忌惮地和所有女士们调情，在她们的关注下他就想被捧在手心的花朵；还有Scott偶尔收到的那些个照片们，他的手总是放在腐败的政治家或是黑帮成员的妻子身上；有几次Scott进来或是外出时撞见他完成任务回到裁缝铺后眼中的炙热神情，他头发散乱，脖颈上有充满占有欲的唇吮吸后留下的印记，若有人问起，他就扯出个不怎么体面的笑容。  
“Gawain要结婚了。”Harry在一个酒吧告诉他，这是个难得他俩同时闲暇的夜晚，“她不知道他是做什么的，她以为他是个裁缝，这事建立在这么大的谎言之上，起初听起来蛮可怕的，但是......”他顿住了，盯着他的健力士黑啤酒，随即又耸了耸肩抿了口酒说，“这不是我的生活。”  
而Scott在过去的几个月里一直在睡一位游戏设计师，并告诉他自己的职业是萨维尔街一家裁缝铺的会计师，他思忖着现在是否是恋情公之于众的时刻了。Harry充满期待地望着他，仿佛等着Scott为这次谈话提供点尖刻意见，但沉默蔓延，不适的寂静持续了一两秒钟。  
“好吧。”Harry开口准备换一个话题，与此同时Scott略微急促的向他说了全部，“我遇见了一个人，他们也不知道我们是做什么的。”  
Harry向后靠着椅子，挑高了他的眉毛，“真的？”看着表情在他脸上激烈地转换是一件颇为吸引人的事，他极力想做一个好朋友，而不是怀着极大的好奇心与贪得无厌的渴望欲去探寻他人的领地，“我认为这是不同的，你知道，遇见什么人并不意味要与他结婚，这是真理的不同层次。”他微微眯起了眼，“如果你打算娶她，这是我听过的第一件想把你约出去打上一架的事了。”  
酒吧很是安静。Scott想象着周遭充满了人，嘈杂声响或许可以让他不显得那么突兀，“即使我想也是不可能的。”  
“为什么？”  
”男人不能和男人结婚。”  
“哦。”Harry轻声说，他又喝了一口健力士黑啤酒，然后用拇指擦去了唇边的泡沫，他盯着Scott的样子就像他在消化刚得到的这个新信息，接着他给了Scott一个带着酒窝的笑脸，  
“那让我们企盼有一天世界可以追赶上共识和人类尊严吧。”  
他在他们中间举起玻璃杯，Scott也举起了他的，清脆的碰杯声像他内心深处的一把钥匙，让某种沉重与他剥离，消散在空气中，“我们希望如此。”

**********  
Scott二十六岁的时候已经在Kingsman工作八年了，在祖父退休后他继承了Merlin的称号。这次Harry参加了他的聚会，而此次聚会是官方举办的：地点在七层的宴会厅，所有部门的领导和代理，除有外出任务外均要参加，他们要完成几次形式上的祝酒和讲话，因为一场盛典是英国人知道的显示事情重要的唯一途径了。  
Arthur一整晚都流露出对今天主角的不满，这没什么，也是预料中的。他会处处为难因为他总是不认可年轻人和变革，老Merlin在登上飞机开始他几十年间第一次真正的度假前开口道，“别太在意他，他很快就会接受的。无论家人与否，你知道如果我认为你担不起这个重任，我是不会把你作为第一人选的。”  
“致任人唯亲。”Harry举起杯，一丝嘲讽的笑容浮现在他那不可思议完美的脸上，Merlin使劲踢了踢他在桌下的脚踝。Arthur一直盯着Harry直到他放下杯子改为举起手作投降状，“我道歉，Arthur，我知道这的每个人都是凭借的自我能力。”  
“我们之中大多数的确如此。”Arthur冷冷的说，Harry隔着桌子朝Merlin翻了个白眼并忍住不让自己发笑，“惹恼叔叔Chester”是继扑克牌后他最喜欢的游戏，而这两者他都惊人的擅长，在今晚剩余的时间里，他把精力都花在报复Arthur上，因为后者把让他离开腌黄瓜先生在总部的狗窝做为此次晚宴受到邀请的条件。  
后来，领导和代理都四散离开了，有的回家，有的去执行任务，有的回到了总部，Scott作为主宾留到了最后，接受人们的祝贺，回答一些关于部门变化和工作进展的礼貌提问，接近午夜时，人们已尽数离开了，Arthur在离开时，唐突地叫了他声“Merlin”，就好像这个名字在他嘴里仍有股酸涩味道，随后他便钻入出租车后座消失在街道上了。  
“你看上去累坏了。”Harry在他身后说，Merlin发出了一声有失尊严的尖叫，他迅速转身发现他的朋友斜靠在一个试衣间的门框上。  
“见鬼的，我以为你已经走了。”  
“连再见也不说吗？这不合乎体统。”他听上去有些惊讶，但随即绽开了一抹微笑，他松开了领带并解开了衬衫的第一枚扣子。“喝一杯？”  
Merlin打开了一瓶他最喜欢的麦卡伦，这是从作为祝贺礼物的木箱中拿出来的。他坐在皮质沙发上，就在Harry的旁边，商铺很黑，只有一盏发出暗淡金黄色光的台灯来照亮屋子和Harry的脸，最新的这次任务给他的脸上留下了一道可怖的伤痕，中间青肿处已经开始结痂了。  
这和他莫名相衬，存在于Harry身上的悖论总能奇怪的让人兴奋：他那杰出的礼仪在他说出Fuck时尽数摧毁；他能全身心的投入到文书工作或是喜爱的小说中去，甚至有时会忘记吃饭，但他偏又在会议上坐立不安哈欠连连；还有现在，他狭窄干净的腰线被钴蓝色雪克斯金细呢（注1）条纹包裹，脸上却还留有暴力后的青肿伤痕。这些反差丝毫没有消减他的华丽，在一定程度上反而使之增强：微小的瑕疵让完美在新生的更耀眼的光亮下显现。  
Merlin可能是醉了，他感到自己醉了，当他喝醉时总是不能自己的盯着他看。  
“你应该抹点什么在你的伤口上。”他说，强迫自己盯着杯中打旋的琥珀色威士忌，因为这样似乎更稳妥些，Harry的手指紧紧的环上了他的手腕，起初只是试探然后又坚决的握在手心里，他抓着他的手描摩自己的脸颊和下巴，Harry的皮肤在Merlin的手掌下泛着暖人的温度，而后者总在Harry眨眼或是试图说些什么时轻微地移动手指摩擦他的皮肤。  
“这样就足够了。”他终于成功开了口，当Merlin惊讶地对上他的视线时，他发现Harry正在盯着他看，后者已经喝完了威士忌，酒杯放在了桌子上，这样他就可以用双手握住Merlin的手，仿佛怕他会抽开似的。  
“我可能完全搞错了，如果是的话我会道歉，但是......”  
“你可以得到任何你想要的。”Merlin恶狠狠的说，他近乎野蛮的吻上了他，带着压抑了数年的渴望与悸动，Harry在他嘴中哼出了声，兴奋、释然、愉悦、饥渴交缠混杂，他攀上Merlin的大腿带着近乎受伤的急切继续这个吻，镜片撞在一起发出尴尬的咔嗒声，Merlin的衬衫在他的手臂下让人不适的来回拉扯—他的衣服不是像Harry那样为了行动任务量身定做，相反是依照他常年坐着的工作环境设计，大概还能让他看上去颇为智慧，但可以确定的一点是它的设计初衷没有把现在这种情况考虑进去，Merlin无意中在光滑的皮质沙发上下滑了几寸，外套在他的脖颈处耸了起来，布料在Harry手指紧紧的抓握处泛起了褶皱。  
“不在这里。”Harry边接吻边说，低沉又显得笨拙，这是个半心半意的拒绝。他的吻丝毫没有停下来的意思，他在Merlin的腿上扭动着，炙热、混乱又伴有不小的声音。他因突然而至对Merlin阴茎的渴望而变的硬挺。  
“去哪？”他已经扯没了Harry的领带，自己的纽扣也已解开了四枚，如果现在他们再不动身恐怕就难以离开这里了。  
“你那近一点，我们得先清除安保录像否则就要遭殃了。”  
这是个突然又清晰的提醒，使他们意识到自己所处的环境以及他们正在做的事。Merlin让额头贴在Harry的胸前，在露出的一片三角形皮肤上粗重的喘着气。感受着Harry的手指在他脖颈处上下抚摩施加的温柔压力。  
“好。”他最终说，轻拍了下Harry的屁股，后者笨拙的站了起来，他同样拍了拍Merlin的让他也站起来，Merlin随即便被拉入另一个急切的吻中，兴奋感在他的脊柱上颤动，随着Harry抱住他的手臂，帮他抚平后背外套上的皱褶的手指而蔓延。“停下，否则我就在窗前的地板上要了你。”  
“不。”Harry说，声音喑哑又痛苦。有那么一会儿Merlin以为他说的是不要做任何事，他现在就该停下来，但Harry将手下移到Merlin的臀部猛地把他拉近，挤压和热度侵袭着他的前面，一连串咒骂钻进Merlin 的耳朵直到他从中分辨出合适的词汇，“你现在他妈的说出来了，我余下的一生里都不可能再想其他事了。”  
“叫辆出租车。”Merlin不停地吻着他，而这现在是被允许的，仅仅是停下来挤出几个字的时间都显得过于冗长了，“我可以删掉录像然后我们就离开。”  
Harry用手捧起Merlin的下颌，给了他个温柔又缠绵的吻，他轻咬他的下唇直到Merlin滋生出些许虚弱感，仿佛唯一支持他站立在这的就只有Harry能一如既往忠诚的站在他面前，“出租车司机的流言蜚语，我们不能避开这个。”他调转的他们的位置，轻轻抬起Merlin的下巴好让他看见镜子中的映像，混乱又面带潮红，Merlin感到耳垂被对方小心撕咬，他听见同时也从镜子中看见Harry凑近他的耳朵悄声说，“我看起来就像被操过了。”  
“这就是你想要的吗？”Merlin咕哝道，他再次找到了Harry的嘴唇，舌头伸进了对方的嘴里，他的手指穿过对方乱糟糟的发丝拽着他凑近，Harry发出了Merlin认为他所听过的最美妙的呜咽声。  
“求你。”  
“两分钟。”  
他飞快的跑到楼上的保安部删除了录像，等他回到店铺时Harry又光彩照人了，纽扣整齐的扣好，领带回到了原位，头发用手服服帖帖的梳到了后面，但这偏又让他看起来比方才凌乱状态下更加矛盾：他完美的西装与被啃咬呈嫣红色的唇形成极不和谐的对比。

注1: 就是鲨鱼皮西装

*************  
Merlin的公寓离Purdey（注1）的机械店铺只有半英里，他们起初沉浸在沉默中，快速穿过午夜清冷的空气，走到伯克利广场时他们几乎是匆忙地小跑起来，Merlin意外的吸引了Harry的视线—然后一切都向有趣的方向发展，这个荒唐的夜晚突然使他想发笑，以一种饱含惶惶然的歇斯底里或许还带有终于到来的释然感，感谢上帝。Merlin突然加快了速度，以对角线方式飞跑着穿过花园，Harry在他身后咒骂着又大声欢笑并试图追赶上他。  
到达前门的时候，Merlin觉得Harry把他置于了另一轮自我抑制中去，后者颤抖着凑近想要一个吻，Merlin不确定是否要拒绝他，毕竟晚上的这个时间街道上还有些许行人和车辆，Harry在最后一刻调转了身体，他重重的倚在门边的墙上以失望的眼神望着Merlin手忙脚乱地寻找钥匙。  
“需要帮忙吗？”他问，带着夸张的谦卑劲，Merlin轻佻的瞥了他一眼打开了锁。  
“不用，进去吧。”  
Harry在他前面跑上了楼梯—Merlin对这点很是欣赏，他的存在直接提升了单调乏味的木制嵌板和地毯的视觉效果，Harry带着股会议时独有的烦躁劲等着Merlin鼓捣好门锁走过来，脚步牵绊着跨过门槛。有什么不同了，这里更安全也更私密，所有的渴望都还在，但他们在店铺时极力想全身投入的东西得到了缓解，Merlin不太确定接下来该做些什么了。  
“喝点什么吗？”他提议，语气中透出股小心和奇怪的局促感。  
Harry举起了一瓶威士忌，这是他从店铺一直拿过来的，“不了，谢谢。”  
“那......”  
“Merlin。”Harry轻声说，他方才的紧张劲已转变为一个充满希望的笑窝，他用食指轻敲嘴唇，无声的讨要一个吻。  
“Galahad。”Merlin拉近了他们之间的距离，却又觉得这听起来不对，Merlin就像是他拥有的一个名字，且意外的适合他，他愉悦的接受这个身份就像接受他的第一件定制西装。但Galahad只是个虚假的面具。“Harry。”他纠正，Harry的笑意扩大几许，在走廊昏暗的灯光下，酒窝在脸颊上投出两个深邃的阴影，他用手臂环住Merlin的脖子把他拉进一个吻中，仿佛把此刻之前的所有人都留在了尘埃里。  
他们胶着前行，走过一道道房门寻找着卧室，互相撕扯着脱掉外套和领带，胡乱地踢掉鞋子，省去了松鞋带的麻烦。Harry最先倒在床上，他用手背擦了擦湿润的嘴唇，一边将眼神黏在Merlin身上，一边笨拙地试图解开袖扣，他的眼中带着灼人的热度，Merlin从中看出了他从未在他抑或其他人身上见过的一种毫无防备的渴求，他抑制不住开口询问的欲望。  
“为什么是现在？”他把自己的袖扣扔进床头柜上的碟子里随后握住了Harry的手，亲吻过他的指节，慢慢地将手指滑入对方的指缝勾住他的手指，“是什么改变了？”  
“你要立刻吻我，否则我他妈就要炸了。”Harry要求，他扯了扯彼此相连的手指让Merlin跪在了床上，紧贴在Harry大腿的旁边，Merlin轻微晃了晃他的阴茎，感受他骤然急促的颤抖呼吸，“在你拥有他前我都不知道你喜欢男人。”  
“Harry，我几个月都没有见过他了。”  
“别。”Harry忙着跟Merlin衬衫上的一排纽扣争斗，“我能坦白一件事吗？”  
“那会让我停下来吗？”就像这世上有能让他停下来的事一样，但若真的存在，被大火肆虐的房屋大概能算上一项。  
“Barbara知道了有......嗯，很多年了，至少七年，她很擅长她的工作，她看见了一切。我们十九岁那会儿，可怜的女孩总是听我喋喋不休地谈论你，就在刚才她告诉我，你知道......”Merlin轻柔地啃咬着他的脖颈使得Harry的声音湮没在哽咽的呻吟中。“她通过角落的摄像头监视着晚宴，她总是对我说：他在看你那，他为你眼里绽出光彩，他的心脏就要像Tex Avery（注2）动画中的人物一样跳出胸腔，这也是因为你。我以为她在取笑我，但每当她这么说而我抬起头来时，你的确是。”他终于解开了Merlin所有的纽扣，Harry把温暖的手掌贴在Merlin的胸膛上，感受他跳动的心脏，他屏住呼吸等待着，仿佛怕刚才的坦白会毁坏什么似的。”  
他的确打破了什么，但并不是他想的那个方面。  
“七年。”Merlin淡然地重复，Harry在他的下面，带着愚蠢的毛茸茸的发丝和睁大的双眼，凝视着他点了点头，“这本该在七年前就发生的。”  
Harry再次点了点头，这次带着点防备性质，“你不能因为时间的浪费就把错归咎于我，你也什么都没对我说。”  
这关乎你可笑地只完成一半的任务便踱回总部，满身都是刺鼻的女士香水味，领口还有口红的擦痕，Merlin想说，这种传递信息的方式真的不是他擅长处理的那一种。而且在某种程度上来说，这对他心脏造成的冲击力甚至远胜于当下，他炙热的呼吸喷洒在Harry的唇间，沾染热度的词句随着野蛮的吻流露出来。  
“我他妈恨死那些照片了。”  
Harry气息不稳地将手从Merlin的胸口慢慢移至他的下颌，稍稍调整他的头把他拖入一个更具攻击性的吻中，他带有嘲弄意味的吮吸啃咬着对方的唇瓣，“什么照片？”  
“你和你在英国的所有诡计多端的女人们。”  
“这是工作，是没有意义的，况且你还有......”他的脸扭曲成一种厌恶的姿态，像讽刺画一般夸张地暗示出“浪漫关系”这个词，他的表情在感到Merlin的手指摸索着寻找他裤子上的排扣时再次发生了变化，他惊讶又渴望地微微张开嘴，像是已经忘了他们来床上是为了做什么，“其实还有过几个男人。”Harry喘着气说，不耐地按着Merlin的手。  
“不用你提醒我。”Merlin可以清楚地记起Harry偶尔回来时身上沾染的令人厌恶的古龙水味，有时甚至遮盖住他自己的古龙水味，还有每当Harry任务归来，手中提着装满了文件的公文包，下巴上带着胡子茬摩擦后留下的红痕时，Arthur抿起的嘴唇和脸上的反感。“如果时光倒流到七年前，我能有幸成为你的第一个吗？”  
Harry看着他慢慢眨了眨眼睛，路灯朦胧的亮光透过窗帘挥洒进来，让他纤长的眼睫在脸上投出两片阴影，“是的。”他柔声说，安静的躺在Merlin身下，任由对方解开了他裤子上的扣子，“我能成为你的第一个吗？”  
“不，我读的是伊顿。”  
这使得Harry笑了起来，他把手臂环过Merlin的脖子把他拖入另一个吻中，“你难道认为哈罗公学不会发生诸如此类的事吗？”  
“但肯定没你的事。”  
“当然没有，嗯......Spotty同学？”他几乎是笑着说，Merlin终于碰到了他，他的手从裤腰伸进，摸索着在内裤下面握住了他的欲望，“我一直喜欢的就只有......”他在每一个可以停顿的地方接吻，“擅长讽刺的科学家，英俊又潇洒，光头，戴眼镜，年龄大约在二十六岁，零八个月。”  
“如果我看到符合的，一定给你送过去。”  
Harry在他的手掌下面湿漉漉的，Merlin的手指也因此变得黏糊糊，在他听来，他每次撸动使Harry发出的声音，淫秽又愉悦。Harry在吐息间小声说着无意义的话语，他扬起脖子好让对方亲吻他的嘴唇，舔舐他脖颈的曲线，Merlin感到他的喉咙在微微颤动，Harry终于攒足力气说出一句完整的话““求你”他在Merlin的拳头里戳刺着寻找摩擦的快感，“求你做点什么。”  
“为了我假装一下。”这些单词甚至还没来得及被Merlin的大脑感知到存在就已被说出了口，Harry疑惑地哼了一声，Merlin俯下身来安抚地吻着他，他的嘴唇缓慢又长久地停滞在他的皮肤上，紧贴他跳动的脉搏，“假装你没有过其他人。”  
Harry低声咒骂着，颤抖着嗓音说着Fuck，他稍扬起头侧过脸古怪地看着Merlin“你在我印象里不是易于嫉妒的那种人。”  
“我不是，通常来说。”他的眼神在Harry身上留恋：他的嘴唇，脖子上的吻痕，他纤细可爱还有些微微晒黑的手指，现在它们正在解开自己主人身上的衬衣纽扣，大片肌肤随之展现在他面前，“显然我只为你而嫉妒。”  
“没必要。”Harry的嘴角闪过一抹慵懒狡黠的微笑，随即他的表情又恢复到睁大双眼的无辜可怜样了，他颤抖又害羞地撇了一眼Merlin，紧张地咬着下唇的表情使后者情不自禁的想要俯下身来，“没有过其他人，你能把自己展示给我看吗？”  
这似乎更糟了，Merlin甚至觉得自己有些病态，曲解Harry的动作，仅仅是弯起的手指都让他认为对方准备泄露最深层的秘密。好在Harry终于再次笑了笑，真正的笑容，不是狡黠的微笑，他揽过Merlin的脖子与他接吻，Merlin觉得此刻可以像永远般了无尽头，他们气喘吁吁地分开彼此，互相拉扯掉衬衫，双腿纠缠在一起，Merlin的裤子上的拉链不知何时被解开了些许，这使得他每次移动紧挨着Harry分身的身体，都是一次甜美享受。现在他们之间只有两层不堪的织物组成的内衣相隔，Harry用灼人的眼神看着Merlin不耐烦的脱掉他的裤子，当他终于裸裎相对时，Harry躺了下来，放荡又美丽。  
“你也是。”他要求道，眼神胶着在从Merlin解开一半的裤子拉链中露出的内裤上，“让我看看，因为，你知道，我和别人从来没有进行到过这种程度。”  
“滚你的。”Merlin几乎立刻就开始懊悔自己的嘴走在了大脑前面，但Harry轻柔的笑了笑，把他拉近，亲吻他直到Merlin舒展开眉头。Harry的呼吸在他重新收紧了手指，挑逗般的上下套弄时骤然变得急促，后者开始沿着胸膛一点一点的向下亲吻，Harry几经平复的吐息颤抖地像要使他窒息，“还好吗？”Merlin的舌头沿着线条描摩他腹部的肌肉向下舔弄着他髋部的皮肤。  
“拜托。”Harry的声音让人愉悦地带着点结巴。  
“具体点。”  
“你那见鬼的嘴。”Harry几近呻吟地喘着气说，他在床单上扭动着试图拉近距离但事实上只是徒劳：Merlin把手指放在他的臀部上，压制着他，让他呆在原地不动，“让我看，求你，没有人对我这样做过，你是我的第一个。”Merlin想告诉他停下来，你不用再假装了，我不在乎你从前去过哪里，我在乎的是你现在在这。但肮脏的快感还是因为这些词句而快速飙升，令人刺痛的灼热感也让他手臂上的汗毛直立。他们之间只有几英寸远，他偏过脑袋就可以轻易的感到Harry的分身从他的面颊到嘴唇滑出一道湿滑的痕迹，或是更轻易的张开嘴感触蜿蜒血管下的火热。Harry的不断的抓握又放松手指下床单，他仿佛在努力控制住自己，在又一次松开后，Merlin感到他把手指放在了自己的头后，带着刻意的温柔，就好像Harry已经用尽了哄骗的话语但他还没有打算放弃他的请求。  
在这种情况下，保持绝对谨慎是必要的习惯，但鉴于他在过去的半年里一直在检验代理们新的植入追踪器，拿到Harry和他自己的医疗档案是相当容易的。很久以来的第一次，他让Harry裸露，把他吞的很深，感受他欲望上的每一寸热度直到对方呜咽出声，但Harry选择立刻噤声并把自己埋在了枕头里。  
“当你做这个的时候别指望我能看着你，为了不这么快就高潮我已经把舌头咬出血了。  
Merlin的大拇指摩挲着Harry欲望的底部，舌头上品尝着他滴落的前液，“已经？”  
“安静。”Harry又躲到了枕头里，手臂在眼前挥舞了一下就像某个古画中晕倒的人，“你必须停下来，我恐怕，我以后都没脸见你了。”他从臂弯里偷偷的看着Merlin，微笑被挡在了后面，但却露出了一个酒窝，“可以展示给我了吗？  
“展示给你。”Merlin傻乎乎的重复道，他握住了Harry伸出来的手把他拉着半坐在自己的大腿上，Harry赤裸着面带红晕又浑身是汗，他收紧了环在Merlin脖颈处的手臂好把他拉入一个吻中，Merlin可以感到他的战栗：是因为肾上腺素，紧张，抑或两者兼有，还是其他的什么因素，他不是完全清楚。  
“求你。”Harry以一种使他发痒的低沉嗓音在他的右耳咕哝道，“让我看看你喜欢什么，你知道我学的很快。”他该死的精于挑逗并就目前的游戏来说，他乐于其中。Harry略微迟疑的用手指在Merlin的臀部敲打出图案，假装出他是鼓足勇气才去触碰对方的。  
Harry用一个指尖拉了拉Merlin分身的底部，他的脸上又浮现出了那股熟悉又可笑的专注劲，就和他试图理解Merlin对他又一个疯狂的新发明作的解释时的一样：眉毛微微皱起，眼睛中透出专注的神情，头脑旋转之快几乎让人产生可见的错觉。他终于俯下身来去用他的嘴，显得很是笨拙，几乎是同时他就决定在不可补救之前及时悬崖勒马，于是他咳嗽了几声，皱起了眉毛，更加缓慢的俯下身去，他开始小心地移动自己的舌头，假装不确定是否应该这样做，并用拇指和另外两个手指圈住Merlin欲望的底部，开始上下移动头部直到Merlin颤抖着弓起了脊柱，Harry甜蜜的哼了一声。  
“Harry。”Merlin再次念了一遍他的名字，手指颤动着绕上他女士鸟巢发型般的头发，让Harry倾斜到一个舒适的角度，缓慢又清浅的，Merlin扫荡着他的上颚，如果Harry决定要玩这个游戏，他将得到一个配得上他的对手。Harry看着Merlin，面色潮红，发丝蓬乱，嘴唇被操的又湿又红，他在Merlin下一次缓慢旋转着吞吐他的欲望时偏了偏脑袋，随即咧开嘴笑了出来，就好像他对自己的表现和所得到的答复均很满意  
“怎么？  
“我能展示更多的吗？”  
“当然。”Harry立刻回答。他爬起来让膝盖跪在Merlin臀部的两旁，这样后者的阴茎就可以贴在harry的股缝中，他俯下身来亲吻Harry，那么用力，长久的好似他们之间的都混杂交融，几近消散在彼此纠缠的呼吸和唾液的热度中。“展示给我你的一切。”Harry在接吻的间歇哑着嗓子说，“求你，我想成为你的。”他把手探向身后重新握上Merlin的欲望并轻轻抚弄，“我不知道该怎么做，我应该正面向上，还是......”  
“只要你喜欢。”当他打开床边的抽屉时Merlin感到Harry的视线始终黏在他身上，后者的呼吸在Merlin轻拍他的大腿让他转过身时紊乱了几许。  
Harry撇了他一眼，然后在自己的脸颊下面垫了一个枕头，手指紧紧抓着这个棉花填充物，肩膀微微战栗着，他平静的说，“我不打算停下来了，但我不知道这样做有没有伤到你。”这些词句像是手指划过Merlin的脊柱，抚摸着带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“Harry，上帝啊。”  
“那么，有没有伤到？听恐怖故事的那位。”  
“你被枪射中过。”Merlin指出，他触碰Harry的上臂的疤痕接着向下到他的小腿，“很多次。”  
“还没被射中过屁股呢。”Harry提醒道，他听起来意外的冷静，即使他的背部正暴露在空气中，野蛮的吮吸使脖颈柔软的皮肤上留下清晰的印记。Merlin抑制住发笑，他对Harry突然升起一种难以抑制的爱恋之情，他依次抚过对方膝盖的内侧，使它们在床上分开几英寸远。  
“你不用再继续假装了。”  
Merlin把一个湿润的指尖放在了Harry的脸上，这使得后者无意义的哼了几声，呼吸间带上了颤抖，与此同时，Merlin探进了两根手指。十分钟后，Harry几乎在不满足的啜泣了，但Merlin认为这是他作茧自缚。如果Merlin想要嘲笑他的假装他将得到同样的嘲弄，“我会杀了你。”他说，几乎在呻吟了，“你知道我懂得怎样把它伪装成一场事故。”  
“真的吗？”Merlin温柔的问道，转动着手指，Harry再次把自己埋在了枕头里，他都要被沮丧的呜咽呛住了。当他又一次请求Merlin时，词句在棉花和鹅绒中听起来像是一连串绝望的咕哝，他摸索到Harry的屁股，感到他阴茎硬挺的已经开始滴出前液，柱身都快要被淋湿了，他遏制住饥渴奇迹般地找回了自己的声音，“上帝啊，你能就这样高潮，不是吗？”  
“我预料我们在十秒内就会见分晓，如果你不......”  
当Merlin抽开手指时他立刻收了声，向后移动着试图挽回它们，直到感到一只手放在他的臀部以及Merlin湿润的分身缓慢的在他的屁股上移动时他才安定下来。  
“噢。”他重重的呼了一口气，随即又吸了一口并抓紧了手下了的织物，Merlin挺了进来，“你戴......？”  
“当然，我伤到你了吗？”  
“没有。”他轻声说，但听起来有些不确定—Harry，工作时思考的速度可以比光速还快，可以徒手杀死十二名男子后发丝不乱的大步走回总部，Harry在生活中从未有过不确定的事。Merlin想起自己的第一次，奇怪又快速的像是一次科学实验：没有诸如感情一类让人讨厌的并发症，熄灯后在学长的房间，过程就好似仪式般简略，过后他们一致认为没有提起此事的必要了。没有人受伤，但也不是那么有趣。他以病态的好奇去臆想Harry真正的第一次，图像隐隐约约的在他的脑海中浮现，苦涩又糟糕，而唯一可以安抚他的便是继续下去，努力让这个虚构的第一次比他们曾经拥有的好上一点。  
他握紧了放在Harry肩膀上的手指，温柔的拉着他跪下来，从后面用手臂松松的环住Harry的腰，“我不会伤害你。”他呢喃，嘴唇擦过Harry的耳后，“以你喜欢的节奏，我接住你了。”  
但是Harry，因为他是Harry，不耐烦又见鬼的爱卖弄，他果断的沉下了身体。有那么一瞬间他的肩膀紧绷，感受到腹部的肌肉在Merlin的手指下面，他低低的笑了起来，头向后靠在Merlin的肩膀上，“操。”  
“还好吗？”  
Harry慢慢的点了点头，拂过Merlin的鼻子的发丝让他发痒，“很奇怪。”  
“不是糟糕的那种奇怪？”  
又一次瘙痒，Harry动了动脑袋，Merlin快要因为这个和不知哪里产生的化学制剂的香味而打喷嚏了，“很满，以及......”他的声音减弱下去，向旁边努力地伸了伸脖子好让Merlin吻到的肌肤多一点，“你能动动吗？”  
“趴回枕头上去。”Merlin引导他，他没能保证阴茎一直埋在他的体内，不过没关系，这只意味着他可以享受欲望滑回去时所带来的快感：缓慢又长久的感受他体内的热度，润滑剂几乎使他的大腿和床单都湿滑一片，当Merlin握住他的臀部时也弄湿了他的双手，“告诉我。”Merlin说，试图让自己的呼吸和字句平稳一些，鉴于他为了必要原因压抑了一百万年的渴望终于得以释放，“像这样？还是......”他伸进了一节指尖然后猛地把Harry拉回到他的欲望上，Harry缄默中透出极度的欲望，这使得Merlin意识到他不必劳烦去完成这个提问了，他只需了解，只需聆听，“这样？”他又问了一遍，野蛮的挺进让Harry不得不用一只手抓住床架来稳住自己。  
“嗯，就这样。”每一声他溢出的吐息，每一次渴望的扭动都使汗液刺痛着Merlin后颈的肌肤。“就要这个，别停。”  
Merlin感觉被环绕了起来，温暖和欲望像涟漪一般在他的身体上溢开。今后会有很多时间可以让Harry在他的床上呆上一整天，他可以剖析他，就像平时他为了搞清楚运行原理去研究复杂的机器一样，但是眼下，“你要到了吗？”他在Harry耳旁粗重的喘着气，声音却几近耳语，“马上？”  
“嗯。”Harry回答，他摸索着寻找Merlin放在他屁股上的手并把它们往下拉了拉，他让Merlin的手指紧紧环住他的分身，然后把自己的手覆上去带着他一起撸动。那么硬那么快，彼此笨拙的找寻一个舒适的节奏，Merlin在高潮的热浪来临之际发狂的吻上Harry的脊背，徒劳地试图在颤栗着射在对方体内时不要尖叫出来。Harry微微转过身来使他可以注视着Merlin，睁大的眼中满是惊喜，接着他啜泣着达到了顶峰，颤抖的喘息间他的手指始终和Merlin的缠绕在一起握着自己的阴茎。  
事后清理是一件很糟的事，感觉上就似彼此均未准备好就提前回到了现实。Merlin从浴室为他们带回来了一杯水和一条毛巾，他把后者扔在Harry裸露的腹部上，转身去五斗柜的抽屉里找两条睡裤来穿。一条扔给了Harry然后准备穿上自己的那条，但是Harry，只要他肯费心思，他可是能在空中抓住射出的箭的人啊。他没有动那条裤子，只是让它随意的搭在身上，红色条纹的织物横亘过他的胸口。  
“你还好吗？”Merlin问，困惑又有点忸怩，毕竟还没有人用Harry现在看他的眼神看过他呢，嘴角带着绵软的笑意，眉眼间透露出不加掩饰的餍足，Merlin甚至想要打开头顶上的灯来确认这所有的一切不是他一厢情愿的臆想。  
“到这里来。”Harry告诉他，伸出了一只手。Merlin没有穿上他的睡裤，而他不打算再为此抱怨了。Merlin走近一步握住了Harry的手，当他们都在被子下面寻找一个彼此都舒适的姿势躺下来时，Merlin决定不再松开他了。他感到Harry的头发擦过自己的下颌，对方头部的重量枕在他的肩膀上，灵巧的手指在他胸口肆意描摹图案，“你知道的，这不是场游戏。”在Merlin以为他已经入睡就连他自己也处在半梦半醒间的时候，Harry开了口。  
“什么不是？”  
“Merlin。”他听起来很是恼火，“你见过我对牙膏的品牌和钢笔的墨水的挑剔程度，你怎么会认为我能如此不讲究的让随便什么人的汗液环绕在我周围呢？我之前甚至都没感受过这方面的需求。”  
Merlin没有心力再去抵抗睡意，但他唤回了足够的意识开口，满带疑惑，“什么？这是个玩笑吗，我在你一些任务归来后见过你几次。”  
“我的确做了一些超出任务要求的事，但是往往用几个吻和许诺就能让我等到极其丰富的信息。”他的语气变得狡黠，“比如，我不费吹灰之力就发现你对大眼睛处男有变态又糟糕的迷恋之情，然后你该对自己感到羞愧。”  
Merlin在睡眠朦胧的薄雾下思考了一会儿，并没有发现他该羞愧的地方，哪怕是零星碎片也没有，但他想着如果自己再追究下去恐怕就改涉及八卦问题了，“你说了算。”他成功打了个大大的哈欠，把Harry向自己这边揽紧了些，轻柔地上下抚摩他的手臂，而另一只手，此时正和对方的紧紧缠在一起，放在他的胸膛上，“我和你在一起，我已经拥有我想要的了。”  
“想的美。”Harry轻声说，他在Merlin的锁骨印下一个吻，Merlin随即在这样的氛围中沉入了睡眠：Harry蜷缩在他身旁，平稳的呼吸蔓延在黑暗的卧室里。

注1: James Purdey & Sons公司的创业者James Purdey原在著名制枪师Joseph Manton下工作，后来1814年时在王子街（Princes Street）创立了他自己的制枪工厂，1826年迁厂到牛津街（Oxford Street）。1838年，维多利亚女王购买了一对Purdey制的手枪，是英国王室首次选用Purdey制品的记录。  
1858年由其儿子James Purdey the Younger继承衣钵，1882年公司迁至南奥德利街（South Audley Street）和蒙特街（Mount Street）的街角直至今日。  
由于该公司的制枪技巧高超，品质精美而优良，1868年首次获得来自威尔士亲王的皇家制枪委任状，成为御用制枪师，得到了皇室的肯定。随后扬名海外，一度欧洲的皇室中有90%都是该公司的客户。

注2: 特克斯·艾弗里，美国动画片制作者，1908年2月26日生于得克萨斯州。原名弗雷德·艾弗里，1930年进入电影界制作连续剧《伊索寓言》，后在环球影片公司为沃尔特·兰茨导演动画片《兔子奥斯瓦德》，他还是《虫子邦尼》的创作者之一。他和别人合作了许多动画片的制作后，从四十年代起，在传统的绘画基础上发展创新了一种挥洒自如、近乎超现实风的动画风格，其中最的动画人物就是企鹅奇利·威利、小狗德鲁皮、幸福的鸭子等。他对美国动画片，特别是对弗里泽·弗雷伦格、查克·琼斯、罗伯特·麦金森等人的作品有很大的影响。五十年代后，他主要从事商业片的制作。  
END


End file.
